This invention relates to systems for interconnecting electronic modules,in particular one which eliminates most cables between the modules to save space, to simplify assembly and repair and to reduce misconnections.
Some electronic systems are constructed of removable and replaceable modules. In some cases modules are used as an aid in the repair of the system. After determining which module may contain the defective component, the suspect module is simply replaced with a module known to be operational.
Other systems are designed with a great deal of redundancy built into them so that if one component, such as a disk drive in a computer system, fails, another like component automatically take over the tasks of the failed component. Redundant operational systems therefore contain sets of essentially identical components. This type of system is often used when any down time of the system is unacceptable, such as is the case with computer systems used for banking applications. Since it is necessary to remove, repair and replace the defective component while the system is operating, the redundant components are usually modular: that is, the component (usually a set of components constituting a subassembly) can be removed from the system without the need to remove or otherwise interfere with other components.
Modularized electronic systems, especially redundant modularized systems, commonly require that the modules be interconnected with one another, connected to various data and control lines and connected to appropriate power supply lines. The number of these interconnections can create a tangle of cables within the system cabinet. For example a system housed within a single cabinet including eight disk drives eight disk drive power supplies, twelve fans and two electronic component circuit boards can require more than one hundred cables to interconnect the modules. Not only do the cables take up a lot of room and make it difficult to remove a malfunctioning module the great number of connections which must be made greatly increases assembly time and the chance of a misconnection.